Rise of Storm Hawks
Rise of Storm Hawks is the Hundred Eighty-Second Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in October 3, 2017. Synopsis Naruto and the other Jinchūriki are after Murakumo Gekko and wanted to make him understand what the Shinobi World is and how Ashi Uzumaki was born. Plot The Episode begins with each Arc. Raimei Arc= After the Badaxtra incident, Paul Gekko and Ashi Uzumaki is then reunited with Ayame Muto's group and their Ghost Guardians. Ayame explains that the other Jinchūriki are going all out to capture Murakumo and finding ways to end the Eggman Empire's reign of tyranny. Raimei, one of the Ghost Guardians tells Yoh and Amidamaru that her grandfather is the Holy Spirit and knows Eggman's rise to power with the help of Satan; the ruler of the Valley of Hell much to Yoh and Anna's shock. Yoh asks Raimei how do Paul Gekko get to the Valley of Hell which she replied "There is the time during the Fourth Pescan War." 4,000 years before Paul Gekko is born, the Chinoike were one of the many mercenary ninja clans active in the Land of Lightning. At some point, a woman of the Chinoike clan married the Land of Lightning's daimyō. The daimyō's first wife became jealous of her, and when the daimyō died soon after their marriage the first wife blamed the woman and her clan for the daimyō's death. Many believed the first wife's lies, causing the entire Chinoike clan to be banished from the country. The Uchiha clan were hired to carry out this task, and they forced the Chinoike clan to settle in the Valley of Hell in the Land of Hot Water. The Valley of Hell was thought to be uninhabitable. Ninja from the nearby Yugakure checked in on the Chinoike clan a few months after they were relocated to the valley and found them drinking what appeared to be blood; it was actually only water, turned red by minerals in the earth. Unwilling to investigate further, Yugakure declared the Valley of Hell off limits. Over the years, the valley's location was forgotten and the Chinoike clan faded from history. In truth, the Chinoike were able to survive, surviving off the valley's minimal wildlife and resources and enjoying decades of peace. Though living peacefully, the Chinoike clan had their disagreements. Being forced to live so closely together for so long caused even minor arguments to erupt into violence; the tipping point was whether or not the clan should seek vengeance against the Uchiha clan for exiling them there. In a single night, the clan wiped themselves out, with only En Oyashiro, his wife, Priestess of Hell surviving. They left the valley and Oyashiro, guilty for his role in the deaths of his clansmen and the Yamata no Gundam is the one who was watching En Oyashiro and Chino worshiping the statue of Eggman made of pure gold and gems. Yamata no Gundam decided to "bless" them by dripping a portion of her blood into a chalice. The Priestess of Hell drank the entire chalice and thus became impregnated with her daughter, Chino. |-|Gaara Arc= At Sunagakure, Suna Council discusses reports from Jiraiya of Konoha about Paul Gekko and the Eggman Empire. Because Paul Gekko's a Jinchūriki, the Emperor wants to Suna places its borders under heavy guard. While working in his office later, Gaara looks out the window and sees a non-native bird flying in the sky. Guessing it's an intruder, Gaara meets the bird's rider: Paul Gekko's messenger. The Kage agree to form an Allied Shinobi Forces; although they want Izumogakure to join, the Kage will require someone else to represent Shintotropolis and Konohatropolis. Gaara recommends Kakashi Hatake, who the other Kage agree with. Ayame and co. have to construct the spaceship to travel to the stars only to be stopped by Gaara and were forced to head to the tunnels. |-|Yugito Arc= At the sewers, they were running through from Yugito Nii. When she entered a large area where all the sewers seemed to meet, she finally stopped. When seeing that the Eggman Army, she revealed that she had intentionally led them there, and activated explosive tags which were placed over the tunnels behind them, sealing them in. Knowing that they were from Izumogakure, Paul Gekko and Yugito starts to argue in their respective Tailed Beast Forms but were prevented from fighting by Kyoji Gekko and the Storm Hawks who knocked Yugito unconscious. At the Palace of Heaven Tail, Ashi meets Kilik, Xianghua and Maxi on how did the Jinchūriki get born first which she replied "no one knows what they are or how they came to be." the Saints came and said that the Jinchūriki are equal to the Saints and their gold cloths. Ashi recommends on going to outer space to visit more planets. |-|Yagura Arc= Wanting to learn more about her past, Ashi takes Murakumo to the forest to find her ancestor along side Ayame's group and secretly met her counterpart from the Genesis Portal. Both Ashis showed their respective timelines, friends, families and enemies to each other. When Ashi's counterpart wants to destroy her own universe's genesis portal making generator, Ayame's group agreed to help save Ashi's counterpart's dimension. Ashi Uzumaki asked what happened to the Gods. Ashi's counterpart explained her mother's story, Izanagi and Izanami have created the great kingdom where the Her counterpart's ancestor was born from. The darkness took form over her ancestor's kingdom, revealing it to be none other then the familiar evil Jack spoke of before, Aku, who attacked her ancestor's kingdom and eventually got sealed inside the tree and eventually got lose thanks to the Solar Eclipse. Jack and Ashi arrive at the mountain on the back of a giant bird, using it to explore the depths of the pit. When they can't find the sword, Jack comes to the realization the sword left him instead of vice versa. Back outside, he decides to look for it spiritually by meditating. Ashi wants to come along, but Jack refuses, leaving her in charge of protecting him. As Jack meditates, Ashi spots Ashi Uzumaki who defeated entire Orc Army in the distance. Ashi Uzumaki teleports herself to the assassin who fires an arrow at Jack, but Ashi Uzumaki catches it just in time, using a stone slab to block even more shots in the process. The attacker reveals herself as the High Priestess. Ashi Uzumaki reveals that Raimei was tasked to destroy both Jack and the world. The High Priestess amused Raimei's chosen one but Ashi disappointed in her behavior, explaining that Jack showed her the truth about Aku. Using one of the ram's horns as a makeshift dagger, Ashi protects Jack while holding her own against her mother. The High Priestess scolds Ashi for betraying their family and sparing Jack, despite the fact he killed her sisters. Ashi asserts that she and her sisters' fates were already chosen, being raised as nothing more than living weapons. Before the High Priestess can finish Jack, Ashi recovers from the rubble she had been buried under and throws one of her mother's arrows back at her, hitting her in the back and sending her falling to her death. As both Ashi Uzumakis are prepared to destroy the mountain with the enchanted albeit holding hold hands together to the sword of destruction combined, not knowing that Jack is still meditating, Ashi managed to restrain her with chains from the longer nunchucks. She compliments Jack for his new appearance and for getting the sword back, while he remarks on her recent battle. With his sword back at his side and confidence restored, Jack informs Ashi it's time to confront Aku once and for all. Both Ashi Uzumakis badmouths Jack and Ashi and sings praise for Raimei, Izanagi, Izanami and Aku. When Ashi and Jack are irritated by Ashi Uzumaki's praise of both the gods and Aku, Jack ponders her entire way of thinking, and decides to convince her he is not an enemy. When Lazarus-92 attacks Jack and Ashi, Ashi Uzumaki complements, saying Raimei eats leeches, demonstrating her ability to unleashed her electric fangs, killing Lazarus 92. Ayame's group and both Ashi's spots Scaramouche. Ashi Uzumaki recalls Aku's visit to the Cult of Aku in familiar robot graveyard, eventually discovering that the Guardian and his time portal have apparently both been destroyed. Ashi soon confronts him, demanding to know why Jack left. Jack explains that, in addition to witnessing the suffering of many innocent people, Aku has taken everything from him, leaving him with nothing but memories, and doesn't want the same to happen to Ashi. Instead, Ashi assures him and Ashi Uzumaki they were brought together for a reason and will defeat Aku together. Sure enough, the demon in question reveals himself, followed by Scaramouche. Aku claims he is aware that Jack lost his sword, having learned the information from Scaramouche. When Jack reveals the opposite, Aku telekinetically destroys Scaramouche's head in frustration. Ashi Uzumaki's counterpart was faced with the reality that the black mass was Aku and herself as she was indoctrinated into believing. Ashi Uzumaki consider Aku as the black mother much Ashi Uuzmaki and Ayame's group's shock. Horrified, Ashi Uzumaki's counterpart was in pain, transforming into the Black Mass, taking the form if the eight headed dragon with eight whip-like tails beginning to battle against Paul Gekko. Aku casually prepares to leave as Jack attacks him, but smells something familiar nearby: himself. Jack is confused by this until Aku approaches Ashi. Smelling part of himself inside her, Aku remembers the time when he personally paid a visit to the members of the Cult of Aku, providing them with some of his essence. He then deduces that the High Priestess drank his essence shortly after and gave birth to the Daughters of Aku and Ashi Uzumaki's mother making her child feed the essence of the black mass, making Ashi his biological daughter. Paul Gekko fights Ashi's counterpart ferociously as the horrified Jack attacks Aku once again, only for his blade to be blocked...by Ashi, who seems just as stunned as him. Using his essence inside Ashi, Aku is able to control her body like a puppet, forcing her to fight against Jack. Jack pleads with her to resist, but she is unable to do so. Unhappy with the way the battle is playing out, Aku tells Ashi she needs to "bring out her best" (i.e., himself) and pours more of his power into her body, causing the dormant essence to transform her into a demonic version of herself. Initially outclassed by the transformed Ashi's new abilities, Jack manages to break Ashi's sword and cut her arm, briefly getting through to her. Paul Gekko fights Ashi's counterpart begins to attack Jack and Ashi. Ashi begs Jack to kill her and stop Aku, but he can't bring himself to do so and stands down. Before Ashi can finish Jack and Paul Gekko and own Ashi's counterpart continue, Aku orders his daughter and her counterpart to stop, joyfully claiming the Samurai's sword as Jack admits defeat. As many of Jack's allies gathering around their televisions to watch a live broadcast of Aku's lair. After trolling everyone with the show's original opening monologue (complete with Mako's dialogue), Aku announces that he has captured Jack and Ayame's group and plans to execute him on live television. Initially unsure how to finish off Jack, Aku finally decides that Ashi (still under his control) should be the one to kill him. Jack begs her to resist, but (on the surface) she appears to ignore him. As Ashi is about to stab Jack, the samurai's allies break into Aku's lair and begin attacking the demon. Seizing his chance, Jack escapes and makes a run for his sword, only to be stopped and attacked by Ashi. Meanwhile, Aku laughs off the armies' attacks as he squashes a group of Blind Archers on Woolies, corrupting them into smaller versions of himself. Despite their best efforts, Jack's allies are slowly overwhelmed by the clones until the Scotsman and his daughters join the fray. Jack regroups with the Scotsman, who proceeds to introduce him to his many daughters. When Jack politely declines the offer to marry any one of them, he explains that he already met someone and gestures to Ashi, causing the Scotsman to question Jack's taste in women. Following a savage beating from the Robo-Samurai, Aku goes up into the sky and releases a rain of spikes onto the army, killing most of the combatants. At the same time, Jack is swallowed by Ashi and tries once more to get through to her. After Paul Gekko's Eight Tailed Form roars in pain, Ashi finally breaks free of Aku's control. Ashi Uzumaki uses the ounces of her power left to fetch Jack's sword to send Samurai Jack, Ashi and Ashi Uzumaki's counterpart to the past not before her counterpart sends Ayame's crew back to their own dimension with the Genesis Portal Generator being destroyed in the process. Being unable to stop them in time, Aku realizes in horror that he'll cease to exist if they kill him in the past. After returning home, Ashi and co. ended up in Kirigakure and are pursued by Yagura and Kiri Anbu. Ayame's group split up and Paul Gekko goes into his Tailed Beast State and Yagura channels Isobu's power. This have entered the joint consciousness of the tailed beasts, where Yagura greeted and thanked him for his efforts on behalf of the others. Shocked by Paul Gekko's tearful reaction to his belief that Yagura was a child younger than he was and as such had not experienced the world before dying and didn't know that he defeated Kaguya all by himself, he desperately tried to correct Paul and regain his attention. Once achieved, he introduced himself alongside his tailed beast, Isobu. Paul's roar of the tailed beast state has left Yagura fallen asleep allowing him to escape while being separated from Ashi's group. |-|Roshi Arc= After heading toward the cliff, Paul Gekko was shocked to see Rōshi. Rōshi tells Paul of how he left his home town of Iwagakure at some point to better understand and control the power of the beast within him. Rōshi was not one to play around with as Paul was a tough one to capture. Paul Gekko lean his head down in sadness. Rōshi comments that he knows that at the village, means that Eggman has rose to power and enslaved the universe and that Paul is now the world's only hope against Eggman. Rōshi tells Paul that his father; Kusanagi gathered the leaders of all the great tribes of the world and devised plan to have Eggman dethroned from his empire. Rōshi begins to train Paul Gekko on how to use Lava Style. After training, Rōshi was captured and Paul follow the attackers back to their own village. Paul spots Rōshi and Ayame's group and smiles at seeing that they haven't been hurt. Jack then notices the attackers sitting around a fire. The attacker's chief creates a fire image of Eggman and says "the great evil emperor" has promised them great treasure if they deliver "the little man of light skin"(aka Paul) to him. Paul notices a guard coming by and hides in one of the houses when he notices one of the weapons that the attackers used. Jack decides to practice using the weapon so he can save his friends from the attackers. After Paul finishes practicing with the weapon, he decides he is ready to save his friends. After a somewhat tough battle, Paul defeats the attackers and saves his friends and Rōshi who turns into his tailed Beast, Son Gokū. The chained-up Four-Tails asked Paul, now inside the tailed beast, if he had come to steal its power. It lashed out when Paul noticed that Four-Tails is similar to Yamata no Gundam but Son Gokū demanded that Paul address his tailed beast by its proper title "Rūshī". As their conversation continued, Son was shocked to discover Naruto to be an open, honest young man. After Son cursed humans for sealing the tailed beasts away and denying their existence, Naruto shared that he was once treated in a similar manner and that he hated to see someone like Eggman controlling the tailed beasts. After initially laughing at the prospect of Naruto, a jinchūriki, wanting to befriend his tailed beast, Son realized that Paul was genuine and told him that there might be a way to stop its rampage if the chains that bound it were undone. Rōshi is impressed by what Paul did, tells him that his training with them is complete. |-|Han Arc= Han makes a habit of leaving his right hand tucked inside his kimono at the forest. Suddenly Han spotted the Eggman Army chasing Ayame's group. Han assumed his Five Tails form to decimate the army. Paul Gekko thanked Han for the save but Han can see Princess Mira since he met her due to the Eggman Empire's rise to power. Paul Gekko lean his head down in sadness. Rōshi comments that he knows that he is to scared because of Eggman and Han comments that he is the funny one. Paul Gekko lean his head up smiling at Han. Paul Gekko points at the palace of the Mushroom Kingdom with the flag of the Eggman. Han begins to train Paul Gekko be transforming into Laura Gekko, Paul's mother and then transforms into his Version 2 state and his tailed beast state. After the epic training, during this encounter, Han told Ashi how they had only happily gathered together. |-|Utakata Arc= While Utakata is enjoying time training with Hotaru, Princess Mira has come to their mountaintop fort. En no Gyōja was honored of meeting the princess who has told her of the Eggman Empire's existence and Mira replied that they are coming and they are hunting only a single Jinchūriki called "Paul Gekko". Mira, Hotaru and Utakata escape with En no Gyōja's secret kinjutsu, while Tonbee tries to hold off the attackers, but was easily defeated and unknown to En no Gyōja, the attackers were actually Triceratons sent by Emperor Eggman who had given them giant Egg Pawn Suits for immediate disguises. Team Yamato are assigned by Tsunade to go and protect Hotaru on her way to the Tsuchigumo village. When the team find the fort, they saw Tonbee, who has been viciously attacked by the four-man bandits. Sakura stays and heals Tonbee, while Naruto, Sai, and Yamato follow Utakata and Hotaru. Han catches up to Utakata and Hotaru, and Utakata attacks Rōshi. Paul Gekko managed to capture Zanramon in the Triceraton Home Planet. Paul and others have gathered in the Triceraton Home World throne room. Traximus walks up to Mozar, who hands the former gladiator a weapon. Traximus fires the gun, destroying the throne, and then announces that there will be no more Prime Leaders. The Triceraton Senate will be reinstated to rule Republic fairly and with honor. Mozar informs Traximus that all Federation soldiers have been brought onboard and the acting-leader tells the Commander to treat them as honored guests - the first move in the truce between the warring civilizations. Traximus then states that only two people are being held prisoner. Paul thanked the Triceratons before Traximus fires the teleportation gun which opens a portal back to dens and bidding him farewell. After returning home, Paul Gekko decides to join Han and Rōshi's battle. However, Hotaru tells Paul, Han and Rōshi that Utakata is her protector, not her enemy. As Naruto and Sakura catch up, Han apologizes for attacking him. Utakata's past is explained, including a vision of his master attempting to draw out his tailed beast. Hotaru refuses to let Izumo ninja escort her to the Tsuchigumo clan's secret passage to the Mushroom Kingdom and Koopa Troopas are falling on her. Hotaru begs Ashi Uzumaki for protection. When they reach the Mushroom Kingdom, Ayame's group eventually leave Hotaru and Paul, Ashi and Miwa at the hands of the Professor Nitwit and his friend Kyoji Ōtsutsuki. The Professor shows them of the Eggs containing the Sangunji siblings. Professor gives the eggs to Ashi before showing and giving her the blueprints of the giant version of Egg Pawns, Egg Fleet and the terrifying plans to create a much larger army much to Miwa's shock, only to be detected by one of Eggman's robots. Paul, Han and Rōshi are speaking angrily to an unseen figure approaching him, stating that his granddaughter is Paul Gekko's granddaughter buying Miwa's time to escape with Kyoji, Nitwit and Ashi and the unborn Sangunji siblings. Suddenly he is zapped by the figure, who is revealed to be Toshiya Gekko himself wearing a metal glove, stating that they don't stand a chance on board his Egg Carrier. Ashi's group is suddenly under attack by the Eggman surveillance forces as Ashi and her new family tries to escape, they eventually cornered but are saved by the arrival of Utakata, who takes them and leaves the area. |-|Fū Arc= In the Mushroom Kingdom,within the Egg Grape Vineyard, Dr. Eggman welcomed Paul Gekko, thanking him for his "entertaining" resistance over the years. Paul Gekko looked ashamed while Eggman laughed at Han and Rōshi. Han meditates with Rōshi saying the very gent words to Paul, "Paul be patient, The Emperor will changes his mind and let us be free." Paul Gekko agreed with his words. Unknown to Eggman, Bomb Voyage accidentally freed Paul, Han and Rōshi and Paul eat's it's arms and legs. Bomb Voyage was arrested for releasing Paul Gekko, Han and Rōshi by Toshiya and Toshiya roboticized him into a Egg Pawn. Bomb Voyage is enraged that he was just turned into a robot, so he try to get revenge on the to get revenge on Eggman Empire by attacking the Emperor, but the Shredder easily dodges their attacks and bests them effortlessly. The Shredder offers Bomb Voyage to serve the Eggman or fall by his hand. reluctant to serve him, Bomb Voyage agree to do so. Toshiya demands them to find and capture Paul Gekko and the other Jinchūriki as they have done it before, and threatens to introduce them to new forms of pain if they fail. After escaping into the city, the Jinchūriki were exhausted, they saw a lot of thugs being cornered only to be beaten by Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. Paul Gekko thanked him. As Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl leaves, Paul tells Mr. Incredible about his bully in high school who is his biggest fan named "Bully" and how he lost his wife a long time ago in the Sengoku Basara War called the "Sengoku Incident". Paul and Han finds a message from Fū and Mirage, who asks for Mr. Incredible's help to stop a rogue robot on a distant island for an incredible reward. Bob, claiming that he is going on a business trip to Helen, takes up Mirage's offer, and travels to the island of Nomanisan in a jet with Mirage. She explains to him that the robot is called an Omnidroid, a top secret prototype battle robot, able to solve any problem it is confronted with. The only unfortunate problem was its intelligence reached a point where it wondered why it was taking orders, and now it is wreaking havoc in the dense jungle. Mr. Incredible is then airdropped into Nomanisan, explores around and then encounters the Omnidroid. After a fight, Bob, Paul and Han emerges victorious by tricking it into Paul eating the it's power source. On their return to return to Metroville, Bob spends his days working out, improving his family relationships with Helen and the kids, and getting back into shape and Paul takes Bob's super suit, torn in the battle with Omnidroid, to Edna Mode, the fashion designer to the Supers, and asks her to repair it. She does so, and also insists on creating a new, better super suit for him. She refuses his request to add a cape, though, highlighting how the accessory doomed several other Supers in the past by getting caught on a variety of things, such as the fin of a missile and a vortex. Mirage soon contacts Bob with another job on the island. On arriving, Paul, Han, Bob and Rōshi finds an upgraded Omnidroid who starts to attack them. Paul Gekko ate the robot, he meets its creator, the technology-savvy supervillain Syndrome. Bob recognizes him as a young fan, Buddy Pine, an enthusiastic and eccentric young inventor who wanted to be Mr. Incredible's sidekick 15 years prior to the present day, but Mr. Incredible embarrasses him when sending him back to his home. Syndrome vowed revenge for this shunning, and as he brags about how he has won, Han throws a log at him. Syndrome dodges the log and immobilizes Paul, Han Mr. Incredible and Rōshi with his zero-point energy ray. After throwing using the zero-point energy ray to throw Mr. Incredible around in order to show his power over the superhero, Syndrome accidentally throws them over a waterfall and into a river. Syndrome sends a bomb to kill Mr. Incredible and sends a probe to ensure that Paul's group has been killed. They manages to fake their deaths and hide from the probe, discovering the body of a former Super and friend, Gazerbeam. During this moment Paul discovers that Gazerbeam, in the final moments of his life, had used his powers to inscribe the word "KRONOS" into the cave wall in front of him. His curiosity aroused, Paul's group breaks into Syndrome's base and finds a computer, outlining Syndrome's past work to identify the civilian identities of former Supers and secretly luring them to their deaths by fighting the Omnidroid, improving it in every way after every fatal battle. Although Lucius has been identified as Frozone, Bob is relieved to discover that Helen has not yet been identified in Syndrome's database as Elastigirl. He then types in Kronos and this reveals that it is, in fact, a codename for a master plan whereby the most powerful Omnidroid Syndrome he has would be unleashed upon every city in the world. Meanwhile, Helen has become suspicious of Bob having an affair. After discovering Bob's repaired suit, she talks to Edna and learns she created suits for the entire Parr family, each outfitted with a tracking device. Helen triggers Bob's, identifying the remote island but inadvertently revealing Paul's presence to Syndrome and causing him to be captured. Helen borrows a private jet from an old friend and travels to the island, disappointed to learn that Violet and Dash have stowed away while leaving Jack-Jack at home with a babysitter. As they near the island, Syndrome gives an order to terminate them by hitting the plane with missiles. Elastigirl uses her superpower to save her children from the exploding jet, and they safely make it ashore. Elastigirl, Violet, and Dash take shelter during that night in a cave and Elastigirl (after giving them masks to protect their identity and making them promise to use their powers if threatened), runs off to Syndrome's lair. She sneaks in and after prowling around (one point being that she found a massive rocket) rescues Mr. Incredible from his cell. Violet and Dash meanwhile then find out that the cave they are in is, in fact, an exhaust tunnel for the rocket launch and have to spend the night in the jungle. The next morning they encounter a talking bird, which is, in fact, a robotic alarm, this attracts the attention of the guards and they pursue them on high-speed Velocipods. Violet and Dash manage to defeat all of them (combining Violet's powerful force field with Dash's super speed), and they soon reunite with Mr. Incredible, Paul, Han, Rōshi and Elastigirl. The group works together to face off against and defeat several guards that had been chasing Dash and Violet. They are soon captured by Syndrome, who immobilizes Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl with one zero-point energy ray and simultaneously immobilizes Violet and Dash with another. Syndrome sees that the family is wearing matching supersuits, and is then surprised to find that Mr. Incredible married Elastigirl and had kids with her, remarking that he had hit the jackpot by capturing a whole family of Supers and the Jinchūriki. Upon imprisoning the whole family in his containment unit in order to keep them from interfering with his plan, Syndrome explains that he has launched the perfected Omnidroid to Metroville where Utakata have landed, which has sent the city into chaos, upon which, upon which he will appear and using a control band, "subdue" the robot and become the city's hero. Then once Syndrome has become an old retiree, he plans to sell his advanced inventions to everybody, making them Super and thereby making the term obsolete. He departs in his aircraft to stop the Omnidroid. After his departure, Violet discovers that her force field can sever her magnetic bonds and frees the rest of the family and the Jinchūriki, and with Mirage's help, they board a second rocket bound for the city. In Metroville, the Omnidroid has started a path of destruction, and Syndrome enacts his plan, first saving a woman and her baby from a petrol tanker tossed by the Omnidroid, then faking a punch whilst pressing a button to detach one of the robot's arms, much to the people's cheers. However the Omnidroid is still a learning robot: it identifies where the external control source is, observes the control band and fires it off Syndrome's arm, then shoots at Syndrome's in-built rocket boosters, sending the villain flying into a building and knocking him unconscious while the robot continues to wreck the city. The Incredibles, the Jinchūriki and Frozone, who starts seeing the ensuing attack, work together to destroy it: the robot attempts to flatten Violet and Dash but Mr. Incredible just manages to save them, though he is thrown into a building afterwards. Paul Gekko was dancing and singing Duck Tales when battling the Omnidroid. Mr. Incredible sees Paul Gekko juggling Syndrome's wristband, realizing that it controls the robot, and (Paul Gekko being clawed in by the robot but being released upon pressing a random button and Fū comes to the rescue). Paul Gekko was mad while Fū is singing Duck Tales, Paul Gekko unleashed his fangs of fury consuming the entire Omnidroid with its power source. It's legs falls mundanely into the river, which causes the city welcomes the Incredibles, the Jinchūriki and Frozone as heroes. Utakata was shocked that Paul Gekko was still alive. As they are driven back to their home, Elastigirl anxiously calls the babysitter and learns that Syndrome, having regained consciousness, has abducted Jack-Jack. Arriving at home, Syndrome immobilizes the Incredibles with his zero-point energy ray, explaining that he plans on kidnapping Jack-Jack and raising him as his sidekick so that Jack-Jack can fight the Incredibles someday but Paul attacks Syndrome to rescue Jack-Jack. As Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl launch a rescue attempt, Due to Jack-Jack reveals his powers of transformation to Paul when he accidentally opened a loop of Heffalump song, giving Paul a hard time with the baby sitting rescue, forcing Paul to replicate the population of Paul Gekko/Heffalump and Paul Gekko/Woozle clone hybrids and forcing Syndrome to drop him into a fleet of Paul Gekko/Heffalump Balloon Hybrid and into Elastigirl's waiting arms while Paul merges with his clones to be complete whole. Han hurls Bob's sport car at Syndrome, causing him to fall in the aircraft turbine, where his cape gets caught in the engine, killing him. The ruined plane crashes into the Parrs' home, but Violet is able to protect the family from harm. Three months later, the Parrs have re-adjusted to normal life after bidding farwell to the Jinchūriki and Ayame's group in separate ways. |-|Killer B Arc= While leaving the Valley of Clouds and Lightning after training, B sees Paul Gekko, his old friend from the Konoha Crush and Fū. Paul Gekko fists bumps Killer B and Yugito, who regained consciousness. Paul Gekko explains how he battled the massive robot invented by the evil scientist and he ate the massive robot. Impressed, B tells Paul of how he became a Jinchūriki. Paul Gekko understood how he feels. Paul Gekko devised a plan to let B go on the vacation in exchange for B doing some rapping talents in Rapping School. Paul Gekko explains to B that he must distract the guards with the portion of the Gyūki and then break the gates allowing B to escape. All according to Paul's plan, Paul breaks the gate by transforming fully into Killer B's Tailed Beast. He then fired a Car sized Tailed Beast Ball at the gates finally allows B to go on the vacation and gain experience in Rapping School. Unknown to Paul Gekko, he and B are being observed by J and K, two shinobi of Kumogakure, and remembering how Yugito Nii, another jinchūriki from their village, was still alive trying to buy Paul enough time to escape since remembering how she fought against the Terrorists alongside the Emperor of Izumo. Killer B asks to come along to Rap Land which he agreed. The Fourth Raikage was first seen when he received news of Killer B's escape to Rap Land with the help of Paul Gekko. As such, he discovered it was his younger brother's vacation time to Rap Land in the Mushroom Kingdom. Paul, B, Utakata, Han, Fū, Rōshi and Yugito have arrived in Rap Land, because Eggman's Empire has a lot of power and playing both the Evil.Generous.General.Mad.At.Neutrals (codenamed: EGGMAN) and Super.Overwhelming.Neutral.Intergalactc.Crushers (codenamed: SONIC) theme throughout the land. They are surprised to see the rapper-themed citizens of Rap Land monotonously entering the castle to dance like a real dancer. The group is then approached by the Flab Boys, two obese, yet friendly guys who tell them that their earphones blocked out Rappin' Koopa's sound. They then explain that Rappin' Koopa and "Aku" (Toshiya in disguise) has trapped King James in his own castle. Paul Gekko then decides that they'll all head over to the castle to set things straight. Meanwhile, Jack is rekking through the forest as the sun begins to fade. He comes upon an alpine-looking town, yawning as he makes his way in to search for an inn. After locating the inn, he enters, only to find its proprieter sobbing loudly at the desk. Jack asks for a room, and the man shows Jack to it, pointing out its obvious features (the bed, the bathroom, the window). As the man leaves, Jack asks what's wrong, the man simply replies with 'The music.' After this, a techno beat can be heard from the forest, followed by eyes appearing in the treeline before converging on the town. The group of shadowy individuals monotonously entering Rap Land, carrying sacks of Gold Coins, and the man is seen outside, calling for his daugher, Olivia. He, in turn, is attacked by the group, but Jack stops them before he is hurt. As Jack prepares to attack, the man informs Jack that they're children, which makes him stop his attack, only to be beaten up instead. Before long the brainwashed teenagers return to the forest as the music fades away. The man calls for Olivia, breaking down in tears as she leaves with the group. Jack is informed by the man that the group was the Children of Aku, brainwashed by a hypnotic techno record left behind by Aku himself and Toshiya has to use it. Jack makes it his mission to free the man's daughter, and the rest of the teenagers, from Aku's evil grasp. At the castle, Rappin' Koopa makes another announcement for everyone's money. He then taunts King James, who is tied up and sitting on an enormous turntable. King James tells Rappin' Koopa and "Aku" that the Flab Boys are going to save him. Although Rappin' Koopa doubts him, from looking out upon Rap Land through a telescope, he finds Paul Gekko's group and the Flab Boys arriving at the castle. As Paul's group made to the castle, they spy on a Koopa Troopa collecting everyone's money. One of the Flab Boys runs towards the castle, and it takes the combined strength of Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool and Toad to stop him. Mario explains that he has a plan; To have Princess Toadstool dress up like a rapper and offer a bag of coins to the Koopa Troopa that Toad is hiding in. Just as Princess Toadstool hands over the bag with Toad to the Koopa Troopa, Rappin' Koopa announces that Princess Toadstool's disguise is fake, and the Koopa Troopas uncover the real Princess. Mario tells the others that they need to save Princess Toadstool, who soon gets tied up by the Koopa Troopas. As they run towards the castle, the Flab Boys create a small tremor, causing Mario and Luigi to fall over. Because they all had to stop, the Koopa Troopas start to bring Princess Toadstool into the castle. The Flab Boys try to stop the Koopa Troopas by throwing records at them, but they're ineffective. Paul Gekko manages to hit the Koopa Troopas with his plunger, causing Princess Toadstool to fly out of their hands and into the claws of Rappin' Koopa. As Rappin' Koopa brings Princess Toadstool into the castle, several Albatoss show up and start dropping Bob-ombs at the heroes. Luigi mentions cannolis, and this prompts Mario into retreating for a lunch break. Meanwhile, Rappin' Koopa places a tied up Princess Toadstool with King James on the giant turntable, and turns on the record player. As the needle slowly lowers towards Princess Toadstool and King James, a Koopa Troopa reports to Rappin' Koopa that the Mario Bros. got away. As Rappin' Koopa leaves the room, Toad, who had avoided being caught, sneaks in, turns off the record player, and unties the two captives. Toad, Princess Toadstool and King James manage to meet up with Paul Gekko's new group of friends and the Mario Bros and the Flab Boys outside the castle, where King James points out that they need to cut off Rap Land's power supply to stop Rappin' Koopa's takeover; a huge cord plugged into a hydroelectric dam. Luigi is afraid to pull the plug, as he fears that he'll get electrocuted. Mario decides to do it, and is given a boost up to the outlet by Luigi and the Flab Boys. As Mario grabs onto the cord, he gets shocked, but the power surge transforms him into Super Mario, giving him the strength to unplug the cord, and freeing the teenagers from their enslavement Jack tells them to go home, and to never dance to Aku's music again. When Toshiya revealed himself as "Aku" the whole time, he mocked Jack by saying that he had created the genetic remnants of Aku found on the planet and resurrected Ashi. With the power cut off, Rappin' Koopa announces an attack on the Mario Bros. At the same time, Mario's group readies themselves by giving Princess Toadstool and King James two Stereo Guns that can shoot exploding records, while Toad puts on an army helmet and hides in a small hole. Mario poses as an announcer with a microphone, and Luigi takes on role of a DJ with twin turntables. Rappin' Koopa shows up with a portable turntable, and is accompanied by his Koopa Troopas and a flock of Albatoss. Mario tells Paul and B to summon Shinn the Asuka and his Superior Dragon and tells the Jinchūriki to go into Version 2. Mario then tells the Flab Boys to do a roll, and they respond by rolling down a hill, knocking out the Koopa Troopas on the way. Rappin' Koopa gets mad, and claims that he won't be leaving Rap Land without everyone's money. Luigi is afaid of what Rappin' Koopa is about to do, but Mario reminds him about Toad, who's still hiding in his hole. As Rappin' Koopa runs over Toad, Toad pops up and knocks him over. Mario's group surrounds Rappin' Koopa, and the Flab Boys threaten to sit on him. Rappin' Koopa was towed way by Toshiya Gekko who took off his disguise and in the Koop Star. Eggman's Takeover of the Mushroom Kingdom.png|Eggman's takeover the Mushroom Kingdom Paul Gekko's Motion Sickness on Wiggler.png|Paul Gekko riding on Wiggler Peach, Paul and Toadsworth boarding the rocket ship.png|Boarding the Rocket Ship Plight of Toads.png|Plight of Toads Paul Gekko's tour in the Mines.png Back at the castle, everyone in Rap Land is celebrating Rappin' Koopa's defeat. Princess Toadstool then announces that Rap Land deserves a new song, which the Flab Boys identify as the Mario Rap. Toad plays the record, and everyone dances to the rap song. After the song, King James declares Mario as number one in a rapping duel, and gives him a special crown and . Toadsworth finds Paul Gekko, Toad and Princess Toadstool and takes them to the Pizza Place. At the Restaurant, Toadsworth explain to Paul that Eggman has ruled the Mushroom Kingdom for thousands of years and thathe has extended his reach to other the galaxies to increase his wealth and power over resources and the masses, causing a mirage of lifeforms to inhabit Dens and change it into what it is now. They also discover that Paul is born from the past. After scanning him, they discover that he originates from the time before Eggman took over the Mushroom Kingdom completely. The Paul understands and realizes that the question is not where he is, but when, and that the Eggman has been pursing him over 9,000 years. They then ask Paul for his help to free them and their colleagues from Eggman who has enslaved them to work in crystal mines where the multi colored Chaos Emeralds, making them unable to continue their studies about their past. Paul decides to help them and introduces himself to Toadsworth and Princess Peach. As they leave, unbeknownst to them, a spy of Eggman's had heard their conversation and went to give the Emperor himself the information. As soon as he heard this, Eggman became infuriated and wished to see who would dare to oppose him and saw that it was Jack. Aku knew this day would come and proclaims that Paul will now suffer the pain he felt in the past and sends an X-2 Destroy to attack Konohagakure. At the excavation site, Paul and the princess learn that Eggman has sent an X-2 Destroy to attack Konohagakure. |-|Naruto Arc= Naruto-Shippuuden-episode-326-screenshot-042.jpg|Paul Gekko remembering Madara's past Guardians giving Vent and Aile a mission.png|Prairie assigning Vent and Aile to rescue Paul Paul Gekko preparing for X2's Last Stand.png|Paul fighting against Bowser and the Eggman Army 009.jpg|Naruto save Paul from Eggman Army Paul and the Toads begin to plan for the invasion of Konoha the next day. Paul comes up with a plan to use the digging and transportation equipment to set up a layer or traps to thin out the X2 Destroy and have all the villagers to evacuate immediately. While the archaeologists set up the traps, Paul finds out that the very Chaos Emeralds from the Pipe Maze has been forcing the archaeologists to dig. With the traps set, the archaeologists create an armor for Paul as he tames one of the animals to use as a steed. Soon, everything is set up and Paul waits for the morning. Meanwhile, with a small number of Eggman Army, the massive suit arrived at the shinobi occupied cities in Konoha. The Eggman army explains to the plan of interrogating villagers on the whereabouts of Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox and Paul Gekko the bane of Eggman either through mind reading or threat of death. Once preparations were complete, the massive suit attacks Konoha. Meanwhile Tsunade remained at the Ninja Academy to summon and use Katsuyu to heal any villager who was injured during the attack. Destroy, which, after maintaining its mobile armor mode, finally transformed into its mobile suit mode. Shima, who was at Konoha at the time, was told to prepare a reverse summoning to bring Naruto, Fukasaku, Gamabunta, Gamaken, Gamahiro, and Gamakichi to Konoha, moments after the Eggman Army decimated the village to find the chaos emeralds and as the sun rose, Paul caught sight of the coming hordes, decimating the village. Using his newly learned senjutsu techniques and a perfected Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, Naruto saved Tsunade and handily destroyed the Egg Fleet. As the only functional MS stationed on the Paul's mothership, the "Love Cruiser", the Superior Dragon was launched, with its pilot Shinn the Asuka being the only one able to deal damage on the Destroy with its sword attack. As Paul Gekko prepares to decimate the entire Eggman army in his super form Super Paul Gekko. Hinata Hyūga came to his rescue after confessing her love for Naruto, but was saved by Paul Gekko before being crushed by the X-2 Destroy's foot. Believing that Paul Gekko is preparing for the X-2's last stand learning that Paul Gekko has come to save the mortally injured Hinata and prepares to sacrifice himself to save Naruto by turning into the his Tailed Beast due to the discovery of Chaos Emeralds, Naruto slipped into his six-tailed transformation. The First Hokage's necklace reacted to this and tried to suppress the Nine-Tails' chakra, but was removed and gives it to Paul. With the Nine-Tails in control of Naruto's body, it fought and overwhelmed the coming hordes. With the Nine-Tails controlling Naruto, and Eggman army out of the village, Sakura Haruno ordered all who could help to tend to the wounded and for a team, including herself, to help the critically wounded Hinata. During this time, Naruto, locked in his own subconscious and lost in despair, called out for help to a response of Paul's intense battle against the Eggman. Paul was feeling the pain of losing his first wife. Taking advantage of Paul's pain, the Nine-Tails convinced Paul to destroy everything in the world by releasing the seal. In Naruto's mind, just as Paul was about to remove the seal to release the ninth tail, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, appeared, and spoke with Naruto. Minato revealed to Paul that he was Naruto father because didn't tell Paul his secret. When Paul was overjoyed of Minato and his family, angered that he would condemn him to life as a jinchūriki, Naruto listened to his father encouraging him, confident that he would find a way to break the cycle of hatred. Minato suggests that Nagato is only a symptom of the shinobi system and that he's being taken advantage of by Palpatine who is the former member of the Akatsuki. After repairing the seal, Minato disappeared. As Shinn the Asuke purues the X-2 Destroy where it was heading to the Mushroom Kingdom, he is warned by vision of Phantom Pain Colonel Neo Roanoke in his customized GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam, that the Destroy's pilot is none other than- Stella Louise. Stunned by the revelation, Shinn tried to talk to her and was momentarily able to stop Stella from causing more harm. Paul Gekko had would ended the battle of Konoha with the Destroy's destruction. A critically injured Stella was retrieved from the cockpit and taken to Wilhelmshaven, where Dr. Kinney took Stella under her care, promising to care for her and to ensure her return to full health. |-|Yamata no Gundam Arc= With the Ultimate weapon destroyed, the Toads are freed and could continue their studies of their past. Princess Peach offer Paul a chance to be part of Mario's team which he accepted the offer. At Mario's place, Paul sees the Paratroopa siblings dropping by with a new message. Professor E. Gadd have built a new invention and invites Mario Bros. and Paul Gekko to a private and unveiling bunker at Princess Peach's hidden castle. When the Mario Bros. and Paul have arrived, they were shown a machine that E. Gadd dubbed the "Portalgeist". E. Gadd revealed that the machine would allow them to travel to any dimension through time and space they wanted and turns on the machine and the gate to another world was opened. Not wasting anymore time, E. Gadd inputed the coordinates to their dimensional journey after Kokori and Yuki arrived from the window. Unfortunately without warning, Momoshiki, who was resurrected along with Aku appears and takes the portal out of Paul's reach. The Mario Bros. tries to jump for the portal, but Aku tauntingly moves it just out of range before transforming into a bird and flying away with the portal for usages for Paul Eggman's ultimate bid and efforts of galactic conquest and with Bowser in his metal form kidnapping Princess Peach and taking her to the Koop Star with Toshiya in his fully constructed mobile armor separating Paul from the Mario Bros. with Paul being thrown to the mountains and Mario and Luigi captured. Unknown to everyone, Tsunade has been watching Peach's hidden kingdom being attacked and captured to get to the Princess and the device. After Paul woke up from blood loss and the incident, he was found by Tsunade, he asked is she here to to kill the Jinchūriki, Tsunade immediately refuses to kill him. As Paul realized that he has healed himself and shock of the Princess Peach's capture, angered by Paul's words, Shizune attacks him bu Paul didn't even feel the pain. Tsunade tells her to calm down and then proceeds to decimate the wall behind her, a warning for Paul not to keep secrets from her again. Paul revealed that he has children based on Tsunade's younger brother or her boyfriend and they carried a special trait known as the "Imperator Nawakai" which makes them immune to any attack either, normal, divine or demonic and learning that her brother and lover had died in old age and noticed a barrier attempting to defend him from Shizune. Finally interested, Tsunade asks what he would do if regained use of his strength. He responds that it was the Guardians intent to protect the village and explains how the trait works and it's origin was from the Grand Civil War itself. He reveals and warns Tsunade that once activated, it renders the person's body immortal and the opponents attack useless. Tsunade considers Paul as her parallel self who has the ability to restore everything and thinks that it was Paul's offer to revive her loved ones in exchange for healing his body. Shizune tries to convince Tsunade to kill Paul Gekko since Dan and Nawaki would not place their lives over the village, but Paul explains to her how he killed his first wife through blood which immobilized her. Realizing that Tsunade is a gambler, Paul decides to give her a chance to live a Gambling life in the new Mushroom Kingdom's hidden casino. Sakura and Naruto arrive after everyone has left, but happen to run across Tsunade and Shizune while later getting dinner. Sakura bluntly asks her to teach her team how to defeat and capture Paul Gekko confirming his relationship with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Tsunade refuses teach them how to defeat Paul. Sakura does not care about her answer. Tsunade concludes that defeating Paul Gekko is impossible. Naruto lashes out at her for insulting the previous Hokage. At the Valley of Hell, Chino is waiting for Paul. She shares her personal history with him, noting how similar her life has been to Sasuke's. The primary difference, she believes, is that Sasuke has people who care for him and who give him a reason to live on, whereas she has nobody. Although she doesn't expect to win, she begins fighting Paul Gekko, manipulating the iron-rich hotspring water in the valley against him. When even her Blood Dragon Ascension is actually Paul's Tailed Beast State, Chino asked what had Paul done to her jutsu, he quickly deduced that Chino is Yamata no Gundam's flesh and blood; "Yamata no Chinoke". Fūshin arrives, in bad shape, and tells Paul he'll have to kill him to get to Chino. Sasuke arrive to Paul Gekko again and tells Chino his words to her should make sense now. Chino asks Fūshin not to fight, as she couldn't bear losing him. Chino wishes she hadn't met him in the Bamboo Village, so she could still hate him, and wishes to see the world Sasuke spoke of. Characters Humans and etc. *Heroes **Princess Mira **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Manta **Yoh **Ryunosuke **Anna **Tao Ren **Tao Jun **Lyserg **Jeanne **Usui Horohoro **Chocolove **Tamamura **Millie **Lilly **Shichika Yasuri **Bastia **Utrom Paul Gekko **Shiba Tatsuya **Shiba Miyuki **Murakumo Gekko **Paul Arcadia Gekko I **Paul Cutter Gekko **Shiba Tatsuya **Shiba Miyuki **Nobuya Gekko **Kanon **Kirihara **Naotsugu **Mari **Takeaki **Kei **Asakura Seimei **Kilik **Xianghua **Maxi *Onmyou Agency **Suzuka **Hokuto **Touji **Harutora **Natsume **Kogure *Legendary Saints **Seiya **Shiryu **Hyoga **Ikki **Shun *Galactic Eggman Empire **Momoshiki Palpatine **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Bowser **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Lyon Gekko **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Enrique Teodora **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Gilder *Storm Hawks **Aerrow **Piper **Stork **Finn **Junko **Radarr *Cyclonian Empire **Dark Ace **Ravess **Snipe *Sky Knights **Interceptors ***Starling **Absolute Zeros *Others **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Naruto Uzumaki **Jack **Ashi **Ashi Uzumaki **Original Aku **Original Princess Mira **Tsunade **Shizune **Nawaki **Dan Katō **Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *Legion of Super Heroes **Bob **Helen **Violet **Dash **Jack Parr **Lucius Best *Other Super Villains **Bomb Voyage **Syndrome *Neutral **The Emperor **Samurai Jack **Mirage **Edna Mode **K **J **C **A **Darui **Flab Boys **King James **The Ravers ***Olivia **Kokori Gekko Ghost Guardians Humans and Animals *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon *Ancient Pixie Dragon *Shovel Crusher *The Legendary Exodia Incarnate *Dewdark of the Ice Barrier *General Gantala of the Ice Barrier *General Grunard of the Ice Barrier *General Raiho of the Ice Barrier *Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier *Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier *Strategist of the Ice Barrier *Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier *Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier *Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier *Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier *Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Warlock of the Ice Barrier *Dark Magician *Dark Magician Girl *Dark Valkyria *Magician's Valkyria *Gokibore *Berry Magician Girl *Apple Magician Girl *Kiwi Magician Girl *Lemon Magician Girl *Legendary Knight Critias *Legendary Knight Hermos *Legendary Knight Timaeus *Rose, Warrior of Revenge *Valkyrie Brunhilde *Valkyrie Zweite *Valkyrie Erste *Valkyrie Dritte *Maiden with the Eyes of Blue *Mystical Sand *Blue-Eyes White Dragon Gods *Haoru *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire *Odin *Rama *Ra Trivia *This Episode is loosely based on Search for Tsunade Arc from Naruto Series. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon